A watch or jewellery bracelet is an important accessory, which must both be comfortable for the user to wear and ensure that the watch or piece of jewellery is securely held, in all circumstances and particularly during professional or sports use, during which the object may be subjected to high accelerations.
The bracelet contributes significantly to the aesthetics of the watch or piece of jewellery, gives it its own distinctive look, and reveals the style of the user or of the clothes he wears, which explains the advantage of removable bracelets, which are designed for customization of the object, and which are intended to be changed by the user himself.
However, it is rare to find bracelets that successfully combine perfect aesthetics, impeccably secure hold, high robustness, and ease of changeability by the user, particularly without requiring a specific tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,653,058A in the name of NELSON discloses a bracelet end hook with a closing tongue operable through the side thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,353A in the name of MINUTOLI discloses a bracelet end connecting mechanism, similar to a clasp mechanism with spring-loaded pushers.